


Los Ageless

by harrys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D is on hiatus, M/M, Post-Break Up, Unresolved Feelings, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrys/pseuds/harrys
Summary: Here in Luke’s arms, for the first time in a long time, Louis feels at home. He’s only ever felt like this with Harry, but that was temporary. Louis can’t do temporary anymore.Alternatively: A few years after their band's hiatus and and one year after their breakup, Harry tries to fix things with Louis.





	Los Ageless

**Author's Note:**

> [ How can anybody have you?  
> How can anybody have you and lose you?  
> How can anybody have you and lose you  
> And not lose their minds, too? ]
> 
> This fic is inspired by "Los Ageless" by St. Vincent.
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE -- if you do not like Luke or the idea of Luke/Louis, do not read this. Not to be rude, but the relationship will be quite important (both in the storyline & Louis' character development) and I don't have the time nor patience to hear y'all complain about it ! 
> 
> This is short, as I wanted to make sure people would actually read it first. The following chapters will be a lot longer.
> 
> Enjoy. x

There’s the purr of a Keurig machine, where there was once the hiss of a tea kettle. There’s the absence of silky curls tickling his ears. Instead, there’s the presence of an arm draped securely across his waist. An unwavering hold. There’s light filtering through the window blinds and bathing olive skin in a morning glow, not alabaster skin. There’s a year-old void in Louis’ heart that narrows with every passing moment, he hopes it’ll be enough to fill the gap.

“You’re awake.”

Louis’ eyelids shut promptly and he pretends to snore.

There’s a knee bumping into the back of his calf at that and a muffled laugh, “Yeah, definitely awake. You and I both know that you don’t snore.”

“Do we know that?” Louis rotates onto his side leisurely, a smile instantly spreading across his face as he sees Luke staring at him fondly. “I pick up bad habits all the time… gotta keep you on your toes somehow.”

Luke nods slowly, a crooked quirk in his lips. “I suppose that’s fair since you spend hours on your toes when we kiss.”

“Honestly, I’m hurt that you didn’t offer to get down on your knees instead.”

Luke shrugs, pulling the faux sheepskin blanket up to his neck and nuzzling against the soft fabric. It’s a painfully adorable sight.

Louis makes a show of rolling his eyes and twists his lips into an unamused line, even though he absolutely loves it when his partner mentions his height. He knows his worth, knows he’s larger than life, knows that his petite stature is not reflective of the gold he possesses within himself. He also knows that he loves the way his calves burn when he reaches up to kiss Luke, loves the way his arms ache when he tries to wrap his arms around Luke’s neck. Most importantly, he loves the way Luke’s body completely covers his own when they fuck.

The gentle brush of Luke’s fingers against his temples breaks Louis out of his thoughts, there’s a softened look in the other boy’s eye. A look that shows that he’s perfectly aware that Louis has spaced out into his own private realm and that he would wait forever until Louis has completed his thinking. It’s a look that fills Louis to the brim with warmth, a look that makes his toes prick with electricity. He reaches downward for Luke’s left hand, locking their fingers together tightly. Louis’ skin looks like molten honey against Luke’s skin. It’s an enticing visual.

“We look good together,” Louis whispers without even meaning to, he looks back up at Luke through his eyelashes.

Luke nods thoughtfully, squeezing Louis’ hand gently. “I think so too.”

His eyes are flickering, searching Louis’ own for something. Louis can’t quite detect what it is that the other man is waiting for and lowers his gaze to their hands. He ignores the slight feel of unease in his gut and clears his throat. “Croissants and tea?”

Luke lets out a hearty groan at that, “Now, that is an idea. Just let me shower and we can head to Raison D’etre.” He brings their interlocked hands up to his lips and presses a soft kiss against Louis’ knuckles. “Be right back.”

“Dépêche-toi, mon amour,” Louis calls out after him, a self-satisfied smirk appearing on his bow lips as Luke stops abruptly.

Luke looks over his shoulder with dark eyes and his mouth slightly parted, “You expect me to hurry up when your naked arse is on full display and your pretty lips are speaking French?”

Louis sits up, pulling the blanket up to his chest as a show of supposed modesty. His sunken collarbones and crossed ankles are still very much on display though. He basks in the knowledge that Luke’s immediate response to seeing his ankles is to gulp. Honestly, he’s never quite understood any man’s fascination with his ankles, but he loves using it against them.

He extends one leg out, gesturing towards the bathroom with pointed toes. “You’re free to leave now.”

“I definitely need to wank first,” Luke admits.  
“Be my guest, mon chéri.”

“I meant with you…” Luke trails off.

Louis tilts his head slightly and watches his boyfriend through half-lidded eyes. He bites his lip, eyes trailing down Luke’s body before he lays back down. Luke doesn’t move at all, so he rolls his eyes impatiently.

“You coming?”

Luke almost trips over his own feet as he stumbles towards the bed.

 

It’s later in the day, when Louis and Luke decide to go for a Tesco’s run, that Louis wanders off and decides to check the tabloids. He looks around the empty aisle, before gritting his teeth together and reaching for the magazine cover with his ex-partner on it. He flips through the pages, pretending as if it’s his first time he’s heard any of the news, when he’s actually been keeping up with the man quite regularly. He stares at the high quality photo of long curls, an exposed neck and plum lips. His eyes flit around the photo, taking in new details and old familiarities too.

As if he could sense that Louis was thinking of him, he sends him a message. Louis’ phone suddenly feels a lot heavier in his hand as he reads the new text.

 

_Hey, Louis. Hope you’re doing well. Good luck on your album release tomorrow… I know everyone will love it._

Louis resists the urge to tell him to go fuck himself and focuses on putting the magazine back as he collects his thoughts. Just as he’s about to turn away from the tabloids and type out a reply, he sees a gossip mag that claims that Louis cheated on his ex with Luke. His laps fall downward and he feels his hands close into fists, as he simply holds his head up and walks away from that aisle.

 

_k_

If he’s being petty, it’s really no one’s business. He’s allowed to be petty, especially to the man who broke his heart and led the world to believe it was the other way around.

 

_I don’t want to make things weird, but do you think we could meet up soon? We never did get to talk things out… Just let me know. x_

 

Louis blinks several times, hoping that the text will fade away if he does it enough times. Before he can dive back into a cesspool of emotions he hasn’t visited in about a year, he feels a warm hand against the small of his back.

“Got your favourite cereal, love.”

Louis turns around and his eyes sting a bit, but his lips curve into a smile on their own accord. “Amazing work,” he takes the cereal box and places it in the trolley.

Luke smiles back at him, going in for a hug and frowning when Louis takes the trolley and starts walking away. He looks back at his shoulder impatiently.

“Why are you just standing there? Hurry up, I want to suck you off.” He winks at Luke, before taking off down the aisle.

 

Louis wakes up around 2:00 am and feels his resolve break. He sits up in bed and thumbs out several replies he doesn’t intend to send.

He looks over at Luke’s sleeping form, so peaceful and warm. He types out a new response and presses ‘send’, releasing a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

_i’m in a good place right now. i’m not interested, harry._

He lays back down and inches back against Luke, who instinctively pulls him closer.

“Sleep, baby.” Luke murmurs, pecking him on the cheek. “Don’t want you to be tired tomorrow, it’s your day.”  
“It’s always my day,” Louis whispers back jokingly, peering over his shoulder to meet Luke’s eyes. His breath is caught in his throat at the look of sincerity in Luke’s stare.

“You’re not wrong, Lou. Not wrong at all.” He leans down to connect their lips in a soft kiss, before closing his eyes once more.

Louis watches the easy rise and fall of his chest. An almost forgotten feeling of calm washes over him and his breathing speeds up as he realizes what it is.

Here in Luke’s arms, for the first time in a long time, Louis feels at home.

He’s only ever felt like this with Harry, but that was temporary. Louis can’t do temporary anymore.

He hopes this lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know how you feel about this! i plan on doing two more chapters in harry & louis' perspectives on what happened between and then a final chapter on how it resolves. 
> 
> also, let me know your opinion on what you think should be endgame... i already have an idea & i want it to be a surprise... but y'know. . . feedback is nice
> 
> also also, i’m so so so so sorry about CMORH !! i wrote the finale months ago but it feels so rushed and just .. not good. once i'm on my winter uni break, i’ll revise it & upload it.


End file.
